1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to facilitating data flow and more particularly relates to facilitating data flow between a first Application Programming Interface (“API”) and a second API.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many companies continue to use legacy software due to the challenges involved with upgrading to newer versions of the software. Often, although the newer version of the software offers more desired features, many companies may not be able to financially or time-wise afford any required integration development work, or are unable to implement the new software due to the enormous task of updating any existing dependent information systems. Therefore, the cost of implementing new software often outweighs the benefits that the new software provides.